The War Against Love
by ScarlettMusic
Summary: After their confession of love in episode 14 Cat and Vincent must fight to stay together. Will a perfect night between them ever happen? Or will Cat's new case get in the way? But what if this case may be the key to saving Vincent from Merefield forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Before:**

"I love you." I said, beginning to shake my head as I stared into his eyes. "I don't need walls, or doors..." His lips captured mine, as he drew me to him. Our bodies molded against each other, fitting together. Vincent pulled back,

"I am so in love with you" He said, before returning his lips to mine.

**Now:**

If my life was a movie, then it would have to be rated at least M...but now I was hoping for an R. I could still feel the touch of Vincent's lips on mine, the feel of his hands as they pulled me toward him. My mind couldn't help itself from wandering to him, remembering the outline of his face. I knew that I was acting like a child, reminiscing on a kiss like it was the first time. But I guess in a sense it was...

"Earth to Cat, do I need to punch you?" Tess was waving her hand in front of me, with one eyebrow raised.

"No...No" I began, trying to clear my thoughts. "No punching necessary."

"Hey, you weren't thinking about Vincent were you?" Tess leant across her table, lowering her voice. I shook my head.

"Of course not. We broke up. No more thought necessary." I clicked my mouse a few times staring at my monitor in an effort to avoid her eyes. Tess always knew when something was up. Things have still been weird between us, to say the least. But for the moment she hasn't demanded that I tell her why I was tampering with evidence, and there has been no confirmation that i'll be receiving a new partner anytime soon...so things are looking up. As if the stars had aligned Joe walked out of his office, handing Tess a case folder.

"What you've got for us?" Tess didn't make eye contact with Bishop. We haven't really had a chance to talk about it, with Tess's new ignoring policy when it comes to personal matters. Apparently its too friendly, and are friendship is still on hold. At least for the moment. From what I can gather however, I reckon Tess is still pissed off at Joe for not leaving his wife. Especially after what happened to his brother...I should really check in with Heather.

"Chandler, you ok?" Joe mentioned, as he tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, she's been zoning in and out all day." Tess said, as she flipped through a few pages in the file.

"All good." I said with a smile. "What we got?" Tess handed the folder to me.

"Carol Wilson, aged forty-two, found dead in her lab yesterday. Cause of death is still undecided..."

"What kind of lab?" I couldn't help but ask, as I flipped through the folder.

"Chemistry..." Tess added, looking a bit confused at my question. "No suspects as such, so should probably do some poking around." All of my time spent with Vincent has probably just allowed for a touch of paranoia to sink in...I was being crazy. This won't be related to Vincent. I mean people die all the time, especially when your working homicide.

"Sounds like a plan."

The ride over was awkward. I mean, what are two people who are on a friendship pause supposed to talk about...work? pah-lease.

"Have you spoken to Joe, about..you know?" I tried to prompt a conversation out of Tess but she wasn't budging. She just shook her head.

"Heather seems to be doing ok. Throwing herself back into her work. She's actually hosting this mascarade ball on friday if you'd like to come? I can get us in for free." Was I trying too hard?

"Listen Cat, you need to give a girl some space. I'm not sure how to deal with..." Yeah I was trying too hard.

"I understand."

"Do you though? Because for some strange reason I get this sense that you aren't as broken up over getting caught tampering with evidence."

"I'm trying to look on the bright side..." I suggested. Tess's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel as she clenched her hands.

"There is no bright side when your tampering with evidence Cat! Its a federal offense...but the real think that pisses me off is that you haven't even given me a reason. Not like i'd even believe you right now with the lies that seem to just crawl out of your ass. Its got to be something to do with Vincent right...he's a drug lord and you needed steal some evidence for..."

"Its got nothing to do with Vincent, Tess." I tried to remain calm, but knew I was starting to sound annoyed. "And I understand that your angry, but I can't tell you. I just need for you to trust me on this."

"Riiiiigggght" Tess drew out the word as she shook her head. "Because your the queen of trust." I folded my arms across my chest.

"We're here."

Bane Enterprise was an ugly building. More jail than turn of the century medicine establishment. After several security checks, we were cleared to visit the crime scene.

"So there were no signs of a struggle?" I asked Tess, as we began to search Wilson's lab. She was looking over a few books.

"Nope. Just dead." Tess pulled a book from a silver shelf, examining it. I made my way over to Carol's desk, looking through a few things on top. Nothing. "Evan should be back with a verdict soon."

"I'm getting nothing. Maybe someone worked close with her an knows something. I'm going to go and ask a few questions." I said, leaving Wilson's lab. As I left I bumped into a blonde girl with a white lab coat. The paper that she had been holding flew everywhere. "Im so sorry" I bent down, helping her scoop things up.

"Its not your fault. I'm a bit of a cluts" The girl mentioned. Once the paper was in order we both stood.

"I'm Catherine Chandler by the way, I'm investigating Carol Wilson's murder. Would you be able to answer a few questions?" The girl nodded.

"Sure, but I'm not really sure how much help I'll be."

"And why is that?"

"Because no body really knew her."

After the lab, Tess and I decided to get lunch. Separately. I'd filled her in on what Jordan had said. Carol pretty much kept to herself, her research unknown, in fact most of the time others didn't even notice she was there. I had just gotten my sandwich from my favorite deli when my phone buzzed. I couldn't help but smile -_ALLEY_ - it read. I turned a corner at the end of the street, heading down the alley slowly. I had just past the dumpster when a a hand reached out and pulled me up against the brick wall. Vincent was closer, comfortably close...but I wanted him to be closer.

"Hey" I managed, after my heart began to beat at a normal pace again. Vincent lips curled into a smile.

"Hi." Was the last word he said before his lips found mine. They entwined rapidly and I couldn't help but moan as he sucked my lower lip into his mouth, his hands roaming down my body resting on my backside. I jumped, folding my legs around his waist, letting him push even closer towards me. My body was pulsing now, every touch was like fire coursing through my veins. Vincent pulled back resting his forehead against mine. "I could get used to this." He managed through ragged breath.

"What? Dumpster make-out sessions? Cause I think its a bit stinky.." His whole body moved as he chuckled.

"No." He lowered his head moving his lips across my neck. "Being close with you. You can't even imagine how many times i've imagined being able to kiss you. Every day, all day."

"I think I could." I said with a mad smile "I've maybe been thinking the same thing."

"Well I sure haven't." Vincent and I froze at the sound of Tess's voice. I unhooked my legs, as Vincent protectively stood in front of me.

"Tess? What brings you down this alley?" I was trying to act casual, but she was giving the evil eye. I hate that evil eye.

"I didn't show you this at the lab..." She took a step toward me, completely ignoring the fact that I had just been caught making out with the guy I told her i'd broken up with. It was a book. Now whose been tampering with evidence? I couldn't help but think.

"This mean anything to you." She continued.

"_B.F Skinner; Behaviourism._" I read allowed. "Should it?" Cause it did. Behaviorism was about conditioning. I'd seen a similar book on JT's shelf once. I looked at Vincent, who furrowed his brows.

"Open it." Tess insisted.

There in perfect cursive was a list of names. Vincent's was on it. And so was mine.

**Hey Readers :) So i'm justing giving this story a go, getting a feel for the characters...so let me know what you think? I can't wait till the 14th of March because I am seriously obsessed with this show! xxox Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So your not going to explain this?" Tess crossed her arms against her chest. How was I supposed to explain it, when I didn't understand why Vincent and my name was written inside this book. Let alone, without having to divulge a multitude of secrets. Why didn't I learn this in high school, secrets always come back to bite you.

"Here isn't the place to discuss this." Vincent began slowly. He had taken a step away from me, maybe to assure Tess that he wasn't some evil boy mastermind controlling me. Or to let Tess have a better aim to kick my ass. Tess ignored Vincent, widening her stance.

"Cat?" She clearly wasn't going to let this go, given how weird the situation has now become. But I couldn't make the decision for Vincent, to let someone else into his life. Someone to bare the burden of his past and present. Its not a life, even though I'm trying to live through it.

"You need to trust me on this Tess. Vincent and I are in way too deep to let you get caught in the cross fire. I can't tell you whats been going on. Not here, not now." I took a step towards her, she didn't move. A hand tousled through her hair, dragging it to one side.

"Let me help you Cat." Tess's voice was now just above a whisper, "Whatever he has gotten you into, I can get you out."

"Its not Vincent's fault.." I began.

"Its sort of my fault." I heard Vincent mumble from behind me. As if his appearance suddenly dawned on me, and the fact that we were still in a crowded area...I could feel my palms beginning to sweat. Trying to act all casual clearly wasn't working. I looked at Vincent who was starting to look as panicked as I felt. "Will you come with us Tess? There is someone you should probably meet."

"Vincent.." I began to shake my head, I knew I could come up with a sufficient lie if I only had a chance to think.

"No more lying Cat. I want her to know. She needs to know now." He took a hold of my hand, squeezing it slightly, before letting it fall to my side. As if his eyes were speaking to me, Vincent was telling me that everything would be ok. Although I knew it wouldn't be.

...

"So your some sci-fi beasty vigilantly, who fights crime!" Tess had both her eyebrows raised, staring at Vincent.

"Yes. Although I don't really think of my self as a sci-fi beasty." He said with a chuckle, that lasted all of two seconds. Lightening the mood clearly wasn't an option.

"I think I liked you a whole lot better when I though you were just a dirt bag." Tess mumbled to herself.

"This isn't a good idea." JT was whispering to me, as he was staring down Tess across the room.

"Its not like we had a choice. Carol Wilson clearly knew something about Vincent, and since Tess found it...I think we're just lucky that she brought it to our attention before the station got a hold of it, or worse..."

"And what are we supposed to do now? huh. Do you remember what happened with Alex..." he began to fiddle with a few beakers, trying to keep his hands busy. Life wouldn't have been easy for JT before I came along, but now it seems like every week I've been making it worse. But I love Vincent, and am not going to walk away without a fight...I could probably take JT anyway.

"If I had a time machine JT we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now, but I don't. So we're screwed. Again." I knew deep down that Tess wasn't going to be a problem. And if I was being honest with myself, I guess in a sense I was sort of glad. Now I finally had someone to talk about this with, and I didn't have to lie.

"This is quite serious Cat." Tess mentioned as JT and I rejoined her and Vincent.

"I am aware." I was standing next to Vincent, and couldn't help the fluttery feeling the was building in side of me for just standing close to him. "You can't tell anyone Tess."

"No shit!" She let out a deep sigh "If I hadn't of found that book you never would have told me." I shook my head.

"And you would have let him," She was clearly ignoring the fact that we weren't the only two in the room. Tess tended to do that. "Cost you your job, your friendships." I nodded.

"I have this overwhelming sense that what I am doing is right, Tess. There is no doubt in my mind. Its like i've been drowning slowly for all of these years, and Vincent..." I couldn't help but smile as his name left my lips "is like a breath of fresh air. I'm finally living again." Tess was about to speak but I cut her off. "And yes I understand that this is crazy, and we're not asking you to immerse yourself in this mess...but.."

"I can't tell anyone." She managed. I could see the sadness and worry in her eyes. Worry for the life I have chosen, and sadness for the life she was now going to have to live.

"I am asking a lot from you." Vincent started slowly, "This life isn't easy. And i'm sorry that you have now fallen into it." Tess was fidgeting, staring at the exit.

"I need to get out of here." Tess said, as she began to walk towards the door.

"Tess.." I called as I followed her out of the warehouse.

"Cat." She stopped. Her back still turned to me. "I'll keep your secret. But I need space."

...

"Ok so let me get this straight." JT was pacing. "Carol Wilson had your names in a book about conditioning, and all you seem to be worried about is if Tess is going to blab."

"There both important issues JT" Vincent was trying to calm him down.

"If Tess tells..." JT was directing the question at me.

"She wont." Vincent and I replied in unison.

"Tess wouldn't do that. She understands how dangerous this situation is."

"Right. Because Alex didn't understand?"

"Tess isn't Alex." Vincent assured JT. "She doesn't want to change me, she doesn't even know me. This sucks JT, but there isn't anything that we can do about it now. She knows."

"I don't like this." JT mumbled under his breath. "And with Evan so close to figuring out its you. He already knows that Cat is tied to you, how much longer do you think it will be before he asks Tess. And now that Tess knows..."

"Evan knows your connected to me?" Vincent turned his body towards mine, allowing his arm to push into my side.

"He may have mentioned something, but I shut that question down." I said with a shrug. Vincent couldn't help but run his fingers through his hair, I guess everyone couldn't sit still today.

"I think Evan has been contacted by Merefeild." JT stated rather bluntly. "After the debacle with the bug I planted, I think they might have approached him."

"Why do you think that...?" Vincent moved slightly away from me. My mind became clear again, it must be something to do with his presence.

"He's still working on it. And now I can't get close enough to figure out whats going on." JT was on edge. We all were.

"I'll figure it out JT." I started to assure him. "Without telling Evan that its Vincent."

"Fine." JT picked up Carol's book taking it over to lab equipment.

"Should we get out of here?" Vincent asked, placing his hand on my back. I nodded.

"Good" JT shouted after us. "I could seriously smell the pheromones."

...

"I don't think JT likes me very much." Vincent and I were sitting out on my fire escape. His hand was drawing little patterns in my skin.

"JT doesn't like anyone very much. He's probably thinking that there are too many people in the bat cave." I smiled, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"This is such a mess..."

"I think it was always going to be a mess." Vincent was staring off into the distance.

"When I saved you that day, I think our lives were just meant to intertwine."

"Like destiny?" I placed my hand on his cheek, making him look at me.

"Maybe." He said with a soft smile. "If it was, I'm glad it was you." At this I pulled his lips towards mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck, Vincent pulled me onto his lap so that my legs were straddling him. I could feel the need growing between us, his heart beating under mine. It was intoxicating. And I wanted more.

**Hey Readers :) After such a positive response, I couldn't wait to write the next chapter. Let me know what you think? Happy Reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CATHERINE**

The problem with wanting more, is that sometimes its only one sided. At least thats how I felt as Vincent pulled away.

"Am I squishing you?" I couldn't help but ask, as I moved off of his lap.

"No, of course not." He replied with a slight laugh, pulling me back towards him. "I just..."

"What is it?" My voice dropped an octave or so. Sure a make-out sesh outside on a freezing night isn't necessarily the best for our health...but I wasn't complaining. I placed my hands on either side of his face, making him look at me.

"Its nothing." He said with a smile, as he captured my lips in his. The heat was immediate, like all of the last times. And just as soon as it started he broke the kiss again.

"Ok somethings up?" I said, moving off of him to sit on the stair.

"Well JT..."

"You were thinking about JT?" I asked rather confused.

"No." Vincent stated rather forcefully, taking my hand in his. "Just what he mentioned about pheromones."

"You feel it too?" I'd been trying to keep my mind from wondering, but every time Vincent was near I just felt this sudden urge to be in his arms. I honestly told myself that it was just new relationship neediness, but it was so out of character for me that I'd tried desperately to suppress it. Who would have a problem wanting to be in Vincent's arms? Not me for sure.

"Yeah...but it sort of feels like i'm mid change...It could be the adrenaline." He was clearly having a conversation with himself, trying to sort things through out loud.

"It could be." I added. I didn't want to ask it, but knew I should. "Did this happen with Alex?" I wasn't looking at him as I spoke, even removed my hand from his to rest on my knee.

"No, it didn't."

"So you were about to change?"

"Thats what it felt like, did you notice anything?" I shook my head, biting slightly on my bottom lip. I was a bit distracted.

"I was distracted." I mentioned, making him smile. "You should ask JT."

"Now?"

"The sooner the better right? If this happens when we...you know. Then something might be up. Especially with your DNA mutating...i'm sure its nothing." He sighed.

"I should go."

**VINCENT**

"Your in heat." JT placed a folder in front of me, detailing the blood results.

"And you can tell that how?" I asked, flipping through a few of the pages.

"I can't honestly...but it makes sense. What ever those military guys juiced you with probably had some animalistic qualities." JT sat down opposite me, starting to eat a snack pack.

"I thought this kind of thing only happened to females.." I somewhat whispered my question, which was unnecessary given we were the only two in the warehouse.

"So... did... I" JT said in between mouthfuls. "Apparently your the exception. It explains your rise in adrenaline, and the almost change."

"So why has Cat been feeling the same things?"

"Beats me. Maybe your emitting something, that you know...gets her ready." Does this mean that she isn't actually in control of her actions.

"How long will this last?" JT shrugged.

"I don't know. Could be a week, month."

"A month!?" I said rather bluntly.

"Hey, this is all speculation here...are you gonna tell her?" He tried to throw the empty container into the trash, her missed. Letting out a deep sigh JT got up from his chair, placing it in the bin.

"I'm going to have to aren't I. Maybe Cat isn't actually attracted to me."

"Don't give me that. Of course she is..." JT ran a hand across his forehead "I'm going to regret saying this, but that girl looks at you like your some temple of gold she'd like to climb."

**CATHERINE**

"So you want to put a hold on things?" I was standing outside the precinct. If anyone walked past they would think I was talking to myself, but Vincent was there. Carefully hidden in the shadows.

"Just until i'm out of this..." Vincent said, scanning the area.

"Or..." I mentioned, taking a step towards him. "We could test your theory out."

"Its too dangerous." How many more hurdles was I going to have to jump, before I could be with Vincent fully. I knew that our lives weren't ever going to be public, but would somebody please give me a break. I want to be with him, in every way, for as long as I am able.

"Everything with us is dangerous Vincent."

"I'm not saying that I don't want this, that I don't think about us in those kind of ways. I just don't want to hurt you, and I can't control myself when I change."

"I've brought you back from it before. We knew us wouldn't be easy, so let us try." Because this 'heat' thing might never go away, and I refuse to not be able to touch him. My pager took this time to go off, looking down I realized it was Joe. "I have to go, but can we talk about this later?" Vincent just nodded, before I walked away.

...

"There is some animal out there attacking citizens." Joe was summing up his report. Evan was standing beside him, grave faced. Did Evan mention something to Joe, or did this all come out of Joe's brothers death. I knew that Vincent had left some marks.

"Be vigilant and careful on patrols." Joe continued. There had been no mention of the previous cases that had had Vincent's DNA in them. Maybe Evan hadn't mentioned anything. As people spread off to their corners in the precinct, once the meeting was finished, I made a head line for Evan. But I didn't make it two steps before Tess grabbed my arm, dragging me away from everyone.

"You didn't tell me that V was responsible..." She gritted her teeth as she spoke.

"There was a lot to get through Tess...and he was defending Heather. It was an accident."

"How many of these 'accidents', have actually resulted in someones death." She folded her arms across her chest. I didn't answer. "How many?" She asked again.

"A few, ok. But listen Tess..."

"No you listen. I stick by my original thought about him, he is bad news Cat. And the next time an accident happens it might be you who is on Evans slab."

"Don't you think that I haven't thought about it.."

"Maybe for a split second, but romance is blinding you."

"Whose romance is blinding?" Evan walked over interrupting our conversation.

"No ones..." Tess and I said in unison. Evan looked between us knowing that he was clearly missing something.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Evan said, directing the question at me. I nodded, as Tess rolled her eyes, walking away. "Not here." Evan began to lead me down to his office. Once the door was shut he continued talking. "That cross mutated DNA that I have found showed up on Joe's brother."

"So you think that the mutant did it.'

"Yes...which doesn't make any sense since all the other times its been, I guess, bad guys in the crossfire."

"Why are we still talking about this Evan, you know I don't know anything."

"See I think your lying to me, because you are connected to this thing...maybe even love it. Thats the only thing that makes sense for why you are protecting it."

"I think you're sleep deprived. And obsessing. Has someone approached you about this?" At my question his face turned blank.

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"Its just a question Evan." So clearly Merefield had, this wasn't good.

"We shouldn't even be discussing this here." Evan looked around his office nervously.

"We shouldn't be discussing this at all." My life was beginning to be screwed, and yet I still hadn't been screwed in the good way myself.

**Hey Readers :) thank you all for the positive response~ let me know what you thought of this chapter...no cliffhanger this time! xoxo Happy Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So Joe has started an investigation into the murder of his brother focusing on what ever animal may have scratched him." I had gone to the warehouse as soon as I had finished work. Vincent was there, and I needed to talk to JT.

"This isn't good." JT murmured to nobody in particular. Nothing was ever good when it came to JT. I knew that he didn't like Vincent bringing me on his secret from the beginning, or that ever since I turned up we seemed to get into a lot of dangerous situations. But I keep on telling myself that Vincent wasn't truly living before. It was selfish of me to think this, that I could be the source to help him be free. Yet in a sense I knew that he was helping me more than he could possibly know. Vincent wasn't only the key to finding out what happened to my mother, but he was turning out to be something I didn't even know I had been searching for.

"We knew that this would happen" Vincent said, "And they'll find nothing as long as Evan keeps quiet."

"Thats starting to be a problem though..."

"Why is that?" JT asked.

"He's now insisting that I'm connected. I wouldn't put it past him to start following me around."

"This isn't good." It was Vincent's turn to look concerned. It wouldn't be good on multiple levels. Firstly it would seriously restrict our alone time, and secondly Vincent could be caught. I should probably have reversed that order.

"Nothing seems to be working. He's not taking my advice to drop it, JT's attempts at sabotage didn't prevent him from continuing..."

"We're not bringing him in on this. Tess was enough." JT folded his arms across his chest.

"JT's right Catherine, too many people know already. And if what your saying is right and Evan is working with Merefield, we could be leading them right to me."

"I know." Was all I could say. I was beginning to realize that if this was a perfect world, I'd be singing songs about the Southland right now tangled in some sheets. But my world wasn't perfect, far from it in fact.

"You need to get out of town." JT suggested, placing a bus ticket on the bench.

"I can't just leave..." Vincent said, glancing quickly at me.

"JT has a point.." I began, damn you rational brain. "With the police now breathing down our necks, and Merefield close on our tails maybe you should get out of town."

"We can't risk any more instances leading them to us." I knew that JT didn't like the idea of Vincent leaving, especially with his DNA now mutating. If JT was far away and Vincent ran into a beastly problem, it could be too late.

"Whose to say that I won't run into an instance somewhere else?" Vincent argued.

"You'll go somewhere remote.." JT suggested.

"Cause that worked out so well last time."

"If your out of town Cat doesn't have to worry if Evan starts to follow her."

"Since when has running away from our problems ever worked?"

"It wouldn't be forever." I said, as I placed my hand on top of Vincent's. "Just until the heat dies down." I removed my hand as quickly as I had touched his, letting the thrill subdue in my body before continuing to speak.

"What was that?" JT pointed towards Vincent and I.

"We don't know." Vincent said, agitated that we were going off topic.

"You thought it was just an 'animal' thing." I mentioned, somewhat murmuring the animal part as I avoided Vincent's gaze.

"Yeah, thats what I thought. But I could see it. in your face. when you touched him." JT reached his hand out touching Vincent's bare arm. "Nope. nothing."

"Well at least we know your not attracted to me." Vincent mentioned with a shrug.

"Weird." JT concluded.

"So can we get back to me leaving..." Vincent was starting to look agitated.

"Your not going to be able to stay here, confined to the warehouse. You'll always make an excuse for leaving." JT stated rather bluntly.

"When will I ever catch a break and gain some normalcy back in my life."

"In case you haven't noticed, your not exactly normal."

...

"I just wish that I could go with you." Vincent and I were sitting across from each other at my dinner table. Heather was out with some friends, trying to forget recent events.

"Me too." Vincent was playing with my fingers, running his through mine. It was sending thrills up my whole arm. If we didn't think that the precinct would question my absence, more importantly Evan, I would be on the next bus out of here with Vincent sitting next to me. But right now I knew it was impossible. I took a sip of my water, before releasing my hand from his. I grabbed our empty glasses taking them to the sink. They clanked together as I set them down, noticing that Vincent was no longer seated at the table. I could feel him behind me before my eyes could register where he was. He brushed my hair to the side, kissing a small trail up my now exposed neck. It was electrifying as his hands circled around my waist. As if he moved too quickly, I was turned around, my arms wrapping around his neck and his lips locking with mine. My hands began to roam across his body, feeling the strength in his shoulders, the muscles in his hips. With a slight groan Vincent picked me up, placing me atop the kitchen as my legs drew him closer. It wasn't enough, we weren't close enough. Breaking apart for a split second, Vincent removed his shirt as I did mine.

His skin was burning mine as his lips began to move down my chest. I kissed his shoulder, running my hands through his hair, pulling his lips back to mine. Only to then break a part as he muttered one word.

"Couch?"

**Hey Readers :) I can't express my gratitude enough for such a positive response. What did you think of this chapter? don't worry, I would never separate them for long xoxo Happy Reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent carried me over to the couch, my legs still wrapped around his waist. The bedroom would have been preferential, but at the rate we were going i'm surprised we even made it to the couch. I couldn't help but groan as my back hit the soft plush of the pillows, purely because it allowed Vincent to be closer. My hand trailed down his chest, memorizing every muscle. His lips were skimming over my breasts, making my heart hammer against my chest. When my fingers reached the top of his jeans, he froze. Moving his head so that his eyes were staring into mine. Although it was no longer his eyes, but the beasts. As he tried to move away I grabbed hold of his face, returning his gaze to me. We were both still breathing heavily but as we focused on each other our pulses began to calm, and his eyes returned to Vincent's.

I'm not sure who heard the sound first, but he moved off of me lightening fast as the sound of a key entering a lock registered in our ears.

"Oh hey sis." I managed, hoping to God that Heather didn't realize I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You do realize that wearing clothing is mandatory in this apartment. What would have happened if I wasn't alone?" Heather said as she placed her handbag on one of the kitchen chairs.

"I spilt something on my shirt, and didn't know when you would be home...so.."

"Don't lie to me Cat." It surprised me a little at her bluntness. "He's here isn't he? Or he was." My life has been so wrapped up in all of these lies that its just become second nature. But I could see the hurt spread across Heathers face, it was chipping away at me slowly. If only I could tell her the truth, the whole truth. But I knew that she wouldn't understand, and there was the whole matter of that flashing sign of danger that seemed to appear whenever I almost spilled secrets.

"He was." Was all I said. Heather nodded, almost somewhat satisfied with my honesty as she grabbed her bag and walked into her bedroom. I found my shirt, placing it back on as I wondered over to her bedroom door. I knocked, to be polite, but she hadn't closed her door. Heather sat on the edge of her bed, taking of her shoes. "I wan't to be able to talk to you about this Heather..." I began.

"Talk about what Cat? How your able to play high school sweet hearts with your danger boy and I'm forced to remember the death of my boyfriend at every turn." I mentally slapped myself for forgetting. With everything that had been going on I had tried to remind myself to talk to Heather, but things got out of hand and well Vincent's hands found mine. I was beginning to be easily distracted. I sat down next to Heather, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I've been distracted.."

"Yeah, tall dark and handsome will do that to you." She began, wiping away a small tear. "I'm not even really sure why I'm so broken up over it..." Heather looked at me. "Its not like I knew him for very long...but now everything remind me of him. No." She shook her head "Everything reminds me of things he will never do." I understood her feelings completely. When death comes a knocking, mortality is always questioned.

...

"Is Heather alright?" Vincent asked as I closed my bedroom door. I had spent the last half hour holding Heather as she cried. We hadn't needed to talk, I think Heather just needed me to be there.

"She'll be fine." I said with a deep sigh.

"Catherine...listen" Some part of me knew that he was going to say something that I didn't like, and after today I knew I couldn't take anymore heartache.

"Can it wait?" I asked softly. "For tonight at least?" Vincent moved towards me taking a hold of my hand, he still wasn't wearing a shirt mind you. But I was too tired to retreat into the kitchen to gather it. Not like it was necessary now with heather on the know how. He lead me slowly over to my bed pulling back the covers. I climbed in, followed close by Vincent. My head rested gently on his arm, as his chin rested atop my hair.

"You know I've thought about this." Vincent mentioned, softly through the darkness.

"About smelling my hair?" I couldn't help but say, as I let out a small yawn.

"No." He said, pulling back as I opened my eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. Lean chests will do that to you I guess. His hand was drawing circles on my back, comforting me.

"I've thought about this too. Its so.."

"Normal?" His fingers stopped moving on my back.

"There isn't anything wrong with having some levels of normalcy in our lives Vincent. Even if its just small moments. Those moments seem to keep me grounded when everything else seems so... abnormal." His fingers resumed drawing circles. "I wish we could have more moments like these."

Vincent's hand moved to rest just below my cheek. "Wishing is for people who don't act upon what they want. And I want you Catherine, whole heartedly."

...

You know when you hear about those men that can just make a woman's panties drop by just staring at them. And we all know that its a ball of bull, because if there are men out there like that well we sure don't want them ladies...right? Well Vincent has got that down pat. And i'm not complaining.

I'm not really sure who jumped the other one first, but I found Vincent pant less resting in between my legs.

**Hey readers! Yes I know I have been on hiatus for a while but no fear, I shall try to post more regularly. This chapter is a bit lovey dovey, so let me know what you think?**


End file.
